Charlie Pike
See also, Josh Pike, the father of Christopher Pike in the alternate continuity of the '' comics.'' Charlie Pike was a human male who lived in the 23rd century. A native of Mojave, California, Charlie was a Starfleet petty officer. He was partially Native American, having descended in part from Cherokee ancestry. Charlie entered into a relationship with architect and fellow Mojave resident Willa McKinnies which lasted about a year. Just before Charlie left on a voyage, the relationship ended. Willa was pregnant by then, but did not tell Charlie of this fact. Their son Christopher was born in 2219 while Charlie was away. When he returned to Earth, he learned that he had a son for the first time. He offered to marry Willa, but she refused. He later entered into a relationship with Hobelia, whom he later married. Charlie became a highly respected and decorated member of Starfleet. During an away mission, Charlie saved Captain Straczeskie's life when he took a laser blast meant for his Captain, which nearly killed him. When Christopher was nine, his mother married terraformer Heston Prescott, and his stepson took his surname. In 2228 the family moved to the colony world of Elysium. Charlie came to help the family in their horse breeding endeavor. He befriended Chris but did not tell the boy that he was his father. Charlie soon became worried about his son and Willa after having sized up Heston and seeing Heston as what Chris would later term as a, "recipe for disaster." Willa and Heston died in 2231 when intense wildfires swept across Elysium. While aboard a Starfleet ship aiding rescue operations on Elysium, Chris learned that Charlie was a Starfleet petty officer who had been on extended leave. Charlie brought Christopher and Christopher's horse Tango back to Mojave, to the home he shared with his wife, Hobelia. The day after Christopher's thirteenth birthday, the couple formally adopted him, and gave him the surname Pike. Afterwards Chris would usually address his father as "Hoss" instead of the more traditional "father" or "dad." When speaking of his father to others, he would refer to his father by his given name. It was Charlie who would convince Chris to apply for Starfleet Academy, and arranged for Admiral Straczeskie - his former commanding officer - to conduct the admissions interview for his son. At one point, Charlie and Chris served together on the same ship, on board the under the command of Captain Kamnach. Even though Chris was aware of the need to keep a professional distance from Charlie during the mission, Kamnach took it one step further by ordering Chris not to have any contact at all with Charlie unless it was during the course of his duties. When Chris relieved Kamnach because of his plans to fire on a Vestian ship without good cause, an officer loyal to Kamnach fired on the Vestian ship. The Vestians returned fire, and Chief engineer Chua was killed in the firefight. Charlie took over the engineering section, and was working in a Jeffries tube when his son found him. Pike was greatly relieved that his father was ok, and felt that much better when he realized that Charlie was in charge of the engineering section - feeling that at least that section of the ship was in good hands. Once the Aldrin arrived back home, charges were filed against Chris Pike and a court martial was held. All the charges against Chris Pike were dropped, and the court martial recommended that Chris Pike be promoted to a full commander, and assigned to the next available ship. After the trial, Straczeskie - feeling that he owed Charlie his life - explained to Charlie that they had assigned Chris to the Aldrin in the hopes that if Kamnach was acting inappropriately that his son would hold Kamnach accountable. A few days later Chris would learn that Charlie Pike was actually his biological father. This caused a rift between the father and son, with Chris angry that Charlie had not informed him of this fact much sooner. Hobelia told the entire story to Chris soon afterwards. Even so, for several years the men continued the rift, but they both reconciled shortly before Chris was injured in the accident on board the class J starship that left him an invalid. Charlie and Hobelia were still living on Earth when Spock took Chris to Talos IV in 2267. ( ) Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Starfleet engineers Category:USS Aldrin (23rd century) personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)